Gold Destiny
by Gako959
Summary: When Gold is involved in an accident with legendary pokémons, he must go on a quest to save johto from destruccion.
1. Chapter 1- A New Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or the majority of the character used in this story.**

 **CHAPTER 1 - A New Day  
**

I woke up like every morning, surrounded by my Pokémon. Pibu was sleeping over my face as usual; I graved him by the collar and put him on the floor.

I rised from my bed and almost fall over Exbo thanks to one of the hand tail of Aibo.

I put everyone inside their pokéballs to clear the way, now that I could finally move freely I decided it was time to eat breakfast.

I climbed down the stairs and greeted my mother, "Hi mom"

"Good morning son," she greeted me back.

I quickly ate my breakfast, my mother seemed surprised. "You are in a hurry."

"Today is my first day as owner of the Day Care Center."

"It was kind of that old couple to leave everything to you when they moved to Sinnoh," she was right, it was kind of them.

"Well, I'm off."

"Have a good day."

Yes, today is going to be a great day, or that was what I thought at that moment.

I took Togebo out of his pokéball and I told him as I climbed over him, "To the Day Care Center."

The majority of the trip was a calm one, until we reached Ilex forest. The forest was burning and I decided to investigate, only my luck new what awaited me there.

I called Polibo and told him to use water moves to create a landing zone. Once I landed I called Exbo, with his flash fire it will make it easier to move around the burning forest.

As I went deeper into the forest, the tremor started. Then I saw it, the sea basin Pokémon, one of the legendary Pokémon of Hoenn, Kyogre and it saw me too.

Kyogre was about to attack me when a familiar voice and a blast burn interrupted it. "Hey ya oversized magikarp."

The burn blast hit from point black range.

I called to the source of the voice, "Hey wild child girl, what is going on?"

"What are ya taking about?" She graved me by the collar and I got a clear view of her face, her eyes were red, she has been crying, "This is all yar fault, 'cause ya Ruby is…"

She was about to start crying but before I could say anything a giant foot almost stomp us. I look up only to see the other Hoenn legendary, the continent pokémon known as Groudon.

"Ya are going to pay!" Sapphire screamed as she called her tropius and launched herself towars the Hoenn legendary Pokémon.

I couldn't stop her so I was going to join her, but in the moment I made my resolve to fight a bright light blinded me and when I opened my eyes everything was back to normal.

There was no fire, no legendary, no sapphire. I tried to call her, "Wild child girl?" But no one answered.

I turned around and I saw a green little pokémon, a mythical pokémon at that, known as Celebi. Then as sudden as it was it appearance, it disappeared In the same flash of light that blinded me.

* * *

I sat cross legged in middle of a normal forest that just a moment ago was being destroyed by Groudon and Kyogre, then Celebi appeared and everything was fixed. I don't buy it, I'm missing something.

I watch the hour in my pokégear and see it was ten in the morning, then look to the sun, I was past midday. The hour and the sun don't match, that is the missing piece, it wasn't everything around me that moved through time, it was me the one that was moved.

By the state of the forest I assume that Celebi took me back in time.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Time Traveler

**CHAPTER 2 - The Time Traveler  
**

I'm on my way to Goldenrod city, still wrapping my head about what happened at the forest. Celebi has taken me back in time. Still I hope I'm wrong about that.

I land in the city. The first thing I should do is confirm the date. It shouldn't be difficult I just need to find a newspaper or something similar.

While I look for a newspaper I stumble with a store selling TVs, one of them is transmitting the news. Nothing strange is being said, nothing about legendary pokémon in Ilex forest. I look at the date in the corner of the screen and I am right, Celebi did take me through time, three weeks to be exact.

I walk around the city while I think, Celebi choose me to travel back in time, but why me? Red could be a better option but he disappeared some time ago, then why not Green or Blue? Maybe I just was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

But what was Sapphire doing in Johto? Or will be? Time travel is confusing. Maybe she was here to see my Day Care Center and she just happens to see the burning forest like I did. I should call her, I dial her number in my pokégear.

" _Your number is out of service; please consult an executive of the company._ " An error, maybe two pokégears with the same number, mine and the present me, can't exist at the same time. That would explain why nobody called me while I was restoring the Day Care Center, I assumed it was because nobody wanted to interrupt me. Now I need a new pokégear but I don't have the money or the time to get it, I could ask my mother but it would take some time to convince her and I don't want to run into myself.

I have three weeks to prevent the battle that could destroy the forest or maybe the whole region. I need to find out more of why Groudon and Kyogre are fighting in the first place and why in Johto. There is no other option I will go to Hoenn myself and check the status of the legendary Pokémon, the trip is only a few days long.

* * *

Unknown to Gold a girl in a kimono was watching his every move. The girl decided she has watched long enough and leaved the boy to his thoughts.

The girl took her own pokégear and dialed a number, "I found the boy roaming Goldenrod city"

" _impossible, I am watching him right now restore the Day Care Center._ "

"One of us is watching the wrong one."

" _We'll talk about this in Ecruteak city, is impossible to be in two places at the same time._ "

* * *

That same evening five girl dressed in kimonos gathered at the Ecruteak Dance Theater.

"I found him in Goldenrod City." one said

"But I was watching him in the Day Care Center." Another refuted.

"He can't possibly be in two parts at the same time, Sayo or Miki, one of you must be wrong." A third inquired.

"I watched him riding a togekiss" the one called Sayo defended herself.

"I also watched him ride a togekiss, on direction to New Bark Town." Miki refuted again.

"Mine was going to Olivine city" Sayo said.

"I'll go to Olivine city and interact with him, see if it's really him." A fourth member of the kimono girls said.

"I thought that we agreed to only watch from afar." The fifth member said.

"Yes we did, but this is an extraordinary situation, we will have to go with Zuki's plan" one of them said.

"Thank you Naoko." Zuki acknowledge.

"Kuni it's your turn to watch over the one from New Bark Town, do not interact with him." Naoko remembered her.

"I understand" Kuni said.

"Soon it will be time to reveal our self but not yet, he is not ready to know. Until then, dismissed." Naoko finished the meeting of the kimono girls to whatever fate they may have prepared.


End file.
